Checkup
by PullMeLikeI'mYourZiper
Summary: Medic does a medical check-up on Scout in his own way.


Scout trembled when Medic touched him. He could feel sweat beginning to surface on his forehead making his hair get sticked on there while his body tingled full aware of the older man touches. He was nervous.

"What's zhe matter Scout? I promise it won't hurt." the Medic asked while he rummaged through his equipment. "Aha!" he exclaimed when he found his stethoscope.  
>"Yeah." he replied feeling his face get hot when Medic approached him once more.<p>

"Take off your shirt." Medic's low voice made another shiver run up Scout's spine and he quickly complied to his wishes. How could he disobey the Medic when he talked to him in such tone?

"Hm..." Scout stared at the floor. He couldn't bear looking into Medic's eyes; he felt that he'd lose it if he did. Yeah, a part of his mind kept telling him that he was definitely insane.

"Ehhh... what's zhis?" Medic brushed his thumb along a perk nipple. Scout jumped on his seat. Medic repeated the gesture again. He gripped his seat while suppressing a mewl. If he could he'd grip Medic's hand against his chest.

"I guess you're just cold."

"Well, I don't usually get cold ya know..." Scout scratched his blond hair.

"Uhm hm..." Medic continued his check-up.

"My ma' makes me drink tea in tha winter and..." Scout kept mumbling his own monologue to distract himself from the calloused hands that were running along his body with the cold metal from the stethoscope.

"I'd like you to take off zhose trousers." the Medic interrupted Scout's own conversation with himself, not even a bit considerate since he wasn't paying attention anyway.

"Huh?" the blond American stopped abruptly on his own words.

"Take off your trousers." Medic repeated himself with his trademark grin and Scout could feel blood rushing up to his cheeks once again. "It's not a full check-up if you don't remove zhose"

"Oh, of course." Scout laughed awkwardly to hide his embarrassment and once again complied to the older man's orders.

"So you like cartoons?" Medic laughed at the cute motif on Scout's boxers.

"N-no! These belong to my lil' brother's... erm..." the blond stuttered while looking for a lie.

"No need to lie to me, I'm your Medic. Let's finish zhis check-up, shall we?" Medic started groping Scout's legs, thighs and examined his feet thoroughly while Scout kept trying to distract himself away from Medic's touch, hands, voice and... He couldn't do it. Not when the older man's hands were travelling along his own body like he had wished for so long. He could already feel something akin to fire seeping through his skin, making him mind numb with want. Did he really want the Medic that bad? Probably…

"Oh, what do we have here?" the Medic's eyes were staring to something very peculiar happening between his legs.

"Oh god… I-I…" Scout buried his head in his hands feeling truly embarrassed.

"Zhat's ok." the Medic laughed amused. "I was going to do a check-up on that part too." Scout's heartbeat failed a beat when he felt a pair of hands pulling his boxers down. "You look healthy, but as a Medic, I should make sure you really are."

Scout released a long and shocked moan when the Medic's hand closed itself around his erection. Staring down at the Medic he saw a sultry look and a sexy grin which only made his cheeks burn even more, but he couldn't look away. Scout wanted to see if his dreams and fantasy could be surpassed by reality, if the Medic could really make him feel like he imagined. But he barely had time to think about that when slow and steady the Medic was caressing his erect member making him gasp softly and close his eyes for a brief moment. Scout could feel his insides jumping from excitement, every fiber of his body feeling all the caresses and touches, his hips now rolling against the Medic's hands asking for more.

The Medic's hands suddenly released him but the older man's gaze kept watching him, observing the shivers taking over his body.

"Looks like everyzhing is functioning fine." The Medic's sadist smirk took over, probably content in leaving him in the brink of losing his mind. "Yet you look kind of feverish to me."

Scout suddenly felt very self-conscious. He probably looks ridiculous at the moment, his boxers by his ankles, sprawled in the Medic's chair, body tingling with all the weird sensations the German evoked in him and a rock hard erection touching his hard stomach. But it couldn't stop now; the Medic couldn't leave him like that. He wanted the Medic's touch on his skin again, he wanted more than touches. He wanted the Medic so bad… No, he _need_ him.

"Cure me… Please…" Scout gulped, his throat feeling dry.

"Zhat's what I'm here for." the Medic lowered beside him turning his head towards his. Both their eyes connected for an instant before the Medic caught his lips in a slow sensuous kiss. The Medic's tongue explored his mouth while a hand landed on his thighs which trembled at the touch. Scout's hand caught the Medic's white coat, pulling him closer with his eyes half-lidded and a wanton moan filling the heavy silence. The Medic's hand kept only touching his thighs while they kissed for a few minutes before sucking his lips and pulling back, staring at the younger blond still with his eyes closed, waiting for more.

Scout opened his eyes searching for the older man when he felt a jolt of electricity jumping through his spine. The Medic's hot mouth was wrapped around his member, sucking him with a bit of eagerness as he massaged his thighs. Scout moaned loudly, his chest heaving with difficulty to breathe, everything feeling way too heavy for him to handle. His head was spinning with pleasure while the Medic's teased his sensitive spots with his tongue, making him squirm in his chair, rolling his hips in an attempt to thrust into the older man's mouth.

The Medic kept his pace even when a trembling hand grabbed his hair making him take more into his mouth and delicious moans filled his ear begging for more. It didn't take long until he felt the young blond getting tense and way too hard against his tongue before a warm liquid filled his mouth while the young blond whimpered in his seat.

The Medic gulped and wiped his mouth on his white coat before getting up.

"I zhink zhat's it for today." He stared at a hot mess in his seat called Scout before getting out of his office. Grinning to himself when he closed the door, he took note in his mind to do more check-ups on Scout later and next time he swore to himself he'd do it thoroughly...


End file.
